


A night at an Inn

by Helis_von_Askir



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: A late night at an inn somewhere in Skyrim
Relationships: Athis/Vilkas
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head and I wrote it in about half an hour. Explains the quality. Still hope you will have fun with it.

The sound of the bed hitting against the wall started a few minutes after the occupants of the attic room had left the common room to retire for the night. The moaning, groaning and shouting followed soon after.

“Pretty loud those two.” Ivan commented as he sipped his mead, looking up at the ceiling, shaking his head.

Helgi snorted. “Companions, what do you expect? They always get horny after a good fight. Heard they cleaned that old mine out. And good riddance to those bloody bandits. Didn’t even have the decency to spent their ill-gotten gains here.”

“Yeah, which of the Companions?” Lars wanted to know.

Helgi shrugged and finished his ale, waving at the bar for Sonja to bring another one. “One of the twins, can’t tell which and that Dunmer.”

“I wonder who’s the one doing the screaming.” Brennan mused. And though they were both pretty loud by now, one was quite a bit louder than the other, and enjoying himself immensely by the sounds of it.

“Maybe they take turns.” Sonja said as she put a new round of drinks on the table.

“Hey, where are you going?” Helgi wanted to know when Lars suddenly stood up.

Lars shrugged. “Home. I feel the sudden urge to make my wife scream like that.”

Sonja snorted. “Good luck, with that. They’re having one hell of a time up there.” The others laughed at that and toasted up to the two men making such entertaining noises.

“Ah, to be so young and horny again.” Helgi sighed when they calmed down again.

Lars laughed and patted Helgi’s shoulder. “I’m pretty sure that Dunmer is older than all of us combined.” With that he finally left.

“Then I guess the twin is doing the joyous shouting.” Ivan said and toasted up to the ceiling again with his fresh mug.

A moment later an especially loud shout could be heard and then all the pounding and moaning stopped.

“I think he just came. Lucky sod.” Sonja stated enviously and headed back to the bar.

Helgi looked up longingly. “Gods, I hope so. Sounded good.”

“Think they’re up to, you know, some of us joining in? If we ask?” Ivan wondered aloud.

“Don’t you have Gordon waiting at home for you?” Brennan wanted to know surprised.

Ivan shook his head. “Not anymore. Left me for that little hissy from Whiterun.”

“Ah, he’ll be back, don’t worry.” Helgi assured him and the others nodded in agreement. Gordon had left before, but he had always come back after a few weeks. And Ivan had always taken him back. They were weird that way.

Ivan sighed and took a sip from his mead. “Yeah, maybe, but until then, I might as well go upstairs and ask.” But he didn’t move expect to drink some more.

“Too late. They’re starting up again.” Brennan pointed out as the noise started up again.

“Eight, they’ve got stamina.” Sonja commented impressed from the bar.

“Mer, they always go longer than men.” Brennan said sagely.

Helgi snorted. “Speaking from experience, huh?”

Brennan smiled a bit. “Might just.”

“Well, one of them will be walking funny tomorrow, that’s for sure.” Ivan muttered. They all laughed at that and toasted them again for having a good time. Then they all leaned back, sipped their drinks and listened to the sounds of pleasure coming from above them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the other side.

The moment the door closed behind them, Athis was on Vilkas, almost ripping the younger man’s armor off, kissing him all the while.

“We’re going to give them something to gossip about.” Vilkas chuckled when Athis steered him towards the bed, shedding both their armor and clothes as they went.

“Good for them.” Athis muttered against his skin. “More action than those old sods will have gotten in years.”

Vilkas looked like he wanted to continue that line of conversation but then Athis grabbed his cock and all thought fled his mind. He allowed Athis to put him on the bed, oiled him up and entered him so quickly that Vilkas wasn’t sure Athis wasn’t using magic to do it.

“I love that tight ass of yours.” Athis whispered into Vilkas’ ear as he started to thrust into him. And Athis was not a gentle lover. Vilkas was glad for that. The Dunmer took him hard and rough, making the bed slam against the wall, ripping moans and screams from the young Nord while Athis grunted over him.

They definitely could hear that downstairs, but Vilkas found that he no longer cared. They could come up and watch for all he cared.

Athis hammered into him while also pumping his cock, bringing Vilkas to a hard peak. The younger man shouted as he came all over his stomach. Athis kept going for a bit longer before pulling out.

“You’re still hard.” Vilkas panted.

Athis chuckled. “Noticed that, did you?”

“You could have stayed inside and finished.” Vilkas pointed out. He didn’t mind, in fact, he liked it when his lover came inside him. It just felt good.

Athis kissed him quickly. “Don’t worry, I will. I just thought you might want a couple of moments to recover.”

Vilkas smiled, grabbing at the Dunmer. “I’m good to go.”

Athis sat up. “In that case, on your hands and knees. I’m going to ride you properly now.”

Vilkas obeyed quickly and eagerly and Athis entered him again. The Nord buried his head in the pillow while the Dunmer rammed into him, making the bed shake again. And despite the pillow, Vilkas was sure that everyone down in the common room could hear his moans again.

End


End file.
